Ivorymoon
Statistics Name: Ivorymoon Mistwalker Race: Night Elf Sex: Female Age: 2767 Class: Hunter Description Ivorymoon stands 7’0” in her stockinged feet. Her body has been tempered to whipcord by the harshness of the wilderness and is lithe and sleek. It is a story-map of battles fought, written in scars. She moves easily and quietly, a graceful stalk honed by months and years of tracking wary and elusive prey. Her hair is moonlight-silver and she wears it confined in a thick braid around a scarlet ribbon. When loosened, the tresses reach her thighs. By far her most remarkable features are her eyes which are silver-light and often lit with mischievous, twinkling humour. Personality On first observing her, she comes across as tranquil and serene, but in reality Ivorymoon has a keen sense of humour and a sharp, keen mind. She has learnt through her years of solitary wandering that all life is fallible - including her own. She has a keen appreciation for the beauty she sees around her: both the beauty of the natural world through which she wanders, and the beauty in the hearts of people she meets. Above all things she respects truth, honour and loyalty. Goals and Motivators Her philosophy is simple: to treat all life with dignity and respect, even your enemies. In time, the way we treat others will become the way they treat us. Her core values are honour and justice and they weave a thread through all her interactions - even those with the Horde. Usually patient and understanding, Ivorymoon has no tolerance for braggarts and those who are loud in the praise of their own deeds. She also has little time for those who refuse to honour and respect the ancient and traditional ways. She dislikes rude and abrasive people. Ivorymoon is committed to the Kaldorei and their allies. She is intensely loyal to those who have won her respect and friendship, irrespective of faction, race or creed. Typical Quote Deeds, not Words History Ivorymoon was born at the Raynewood Retreat where her parents had sought shelter from a band of Troll pillagers while on the road to their home near Astranaar. Her mother, a gentle priestess, was badly wounded in the skirmish. The birth was difficult. Nyille never fully recovered and died a short fifty three years afterwards from a lingering ailment. From that time forward, Ivory roamed the world of Azeroth with her father, Hyperion, a powerful and respected druid until he was killed fighting beside her in the Battle of Hyjal. After the death of her father, Ivorymoon did not return to the old house near Astranaar which had been unused and boarded up for many years. Her father had nurtured her spirit of curiosity and wonder. She felt compelled to seek out that which was beyond the horizon, over the next ridge, down the next river. Her keen eye and skill with a bow, had led her naturally to the way of the hunter, and when she saved a rare white lion cub from the Orc intent on killing it, her future path was decided and her animal companion, Saxon, secured. Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Hunter Category:Miner (A)